Night out
by sakuraflower15
Summary: because of hidans big Mouth the girls konan and sakura sneak out the house for some midnigt fun but what will happen when its time to face up with pein and Madara my first Lemon
1. Chapter 1

it all started when the akatsuki were just sitting around Peins and Madara big ass house it was till hidan open his mouth

"sercely you and Konan are the most brodies bitches ever"

"sakura look at your phone"

"ok konan let me just beat this bitch ass"

"just look"

"uh"

in the text that Konan had sent to Sakura

"_sa-ku-ra don't sweat it lets just go out and have some fun and get fucked up"_

"_sure what time you want to go it's 8 now" _

"I have some dresses and other things up starts we could get dress and be out the house at 9-10"

as the girls text back and forth there plan the akatsuki are looking very uncomfortable for one the devil and the angle are planning something 2 the look that the to leader are giving hidan they both had a bad feeling in their gut.

"It's time for all of you guy's to leave goodbye"

the rude pein said really to hidan

"ok bye guys see you tomorrow or the next day-sakura add in as konan said her goodbyes thankful that pein kick them out if they knew what they were planning they wouldn't make it out the house".

"Madara and Pein can me and sakura sleepover tonight"

"sure blossom as long as you sleep in my bed"

"hn"

"uh I think I'm going to sleep with konan see yeah" sakura dashed up the stairs she seen konan take.

"**there up to something"**

"Madara let it be"

one hour and 45 min later konan and sakura were done

konan had on tight black skinny jeans ripped with fishnet and a Sheer Floral Hooded Halter Top with the back cut out with tall boots

Sakura had on dark red short shorts with floral stockings and almost the exact same shirt as konan but hers was a dark red lace halter top that stop just above her bellybutton and tall red heels with bows on the back.

the girls jumped out the window hoping not to be seen by the two owners of the home but lady luck was not on their side because just as they were hoping on sakura Motorcycle the possessive males came out with the flames of hell behind them and sakura forgot her keys the club they were going to wasn't that far so the girls took off down the street running for their lives.

**!**

3 hours later with pein and Madara pacing back and forth waiting for the girls

"did you see what they had on do you still think it was a good Idea to let them be um what if they're being picked up my some drunk loser, or being ra-"

"Madara shut up konan and sakura can feed for themselves"

"why are you so calm"

"because I trust konan"

"why she's not your girlfriend if she want's to have a one night stand then she can"

"why are you worried about sakura it's not like she's yours either"

she is mine she just do-

BITCHES YOUR MASTER'S ARE HOME-_yelled sakura and konan _

"huh?"-Madara

"..."-pein

PET COME

are they talking about us

I don't know

the drunk konan and sakura were getting very irritated that their so called pet's didn't come when told they looked at each other and had an evil smirk

m-m-Madara th-ther w-was th-this guy tryedtogetmeinhiscar (fake cries) (there was this guy trying to get me in his car)

pein-kun I was so scared when this other guy tried to fill me up (fake cries)

the males never ran in the room so fast in there life

**WHAT I will that son of a bitch?!**

**someone dares to touch gods angle**

m-m-Madara s-stop just take me upstairs p-please

konan (fake) faints p-pein-kun

!

LEMON LEMON LE-LEMOOOOOOOON LEMON LEMON WARNING FIRST LEMON

!

with sakura and Madara

when Madara got sakura to his room and the door was shut all hell broke loose.

sakura slammed Madara to the floor smacked her lips to his Madara mind couldn't catch up to his body he waited so long for this and she's drunk sighting he tried to get her off of him he really did but a drunk horney sakura is a strong sakura

SAKURA'S

I slammed Madara onto the floor raised his wrists above his head and my legs on either side of his large body. I could feel his hard though the thick akatsuki cloak he grinded into my now wet pussy

madara flipped sakura and had her on the wall trapped grinding hard and fast into her wet pussy with only her short ,short and ripped stockings blocking him from what he want in one swift move Madara ripped her them from her person, with sakura hissing at him from the rush of the cold air

you je-ahhhhh d-don't stop fast madara , Madara continued to rub his hard onto her dripping wet pussy he stop to get a grip but soon he found himself now ripped of all his clothes and sakura on top of him. As she gripped his musteriler shoulders grinding on his dick sakura was going fast and hard wanting to cum but madara was not having that he flipped her over onto her back with him on top he slammed his dick into her so hard sakura was seeing stars

-f-faster ahhh Madara!

ahhh ohh right there sakura was moaning as though she had never done it before

she got on top of madara again and was riding him.

jumping up and down on the huge dick

ahh madara I'm about to cum

Sakura was going at even faster speed

madara was coming too he grabbed her hips going up and down onto his dick

"Who do you belong to "

"YOU"

madara stopped

"I belong to madara"

He speed up going even faster

"Do you love me"

"YES, YES"

Sakura eyes were rolling to the back of her head as she was being picked up and slammed back down

Ahhh m-m-madara a more more please

madaraaaaa

madara was now bored with their movement so he trapped Sakura to the floor and had her legs above his shoulder slamming into her her pussy meeting his dick every time he pulled out and slammed back in

Sakura was in heaven

madara thrusts became more animalistic every time

madara grip one leg and one of her prickly Breast as he trusted

Hard as he was about to come

Sakura I'm coming hold on

thrust

Ahh

Thrust

AHHHHHH

Thrust

"Ahhh oohh ah faster god madara" Sakura came for the third time soon after her madara spit his seeds in her sakura passed out soon after leaving Madara to care her to the bed.

**!**

**KONAN AND PEIN IS NEXT i hope I did good on the first part and don't review **

**!**


	2. part 2

"Pein-kun I was so scared when that guy tried and touch me in my no no places" konan faked cried into Pein's arms as he carried her bridal style to his master bed room but unknown to konan pein was thinking of ways to make sure she never leaves his side again, and how he could murder hidan and the bastard who dared to touch what was his.

Pein kicked the door in and place konan on the bed thinking she fell asleep, he got ready to take a shower.

when he was about to get out the lights cut off leaving him completely in the dark not able to see he moved his hands around to find his clothes when he touched someone or something soft

"ah"

yes the moan that came from it cleared it up for pein

"konan what are you doing"

"pein I got scared when you didn't come back" konan said in a seductive/baby voice

pein clear his voice of dryness

" J-just go back to bed I'll be there soon"

"no I want to stay with you" before pein could act konan tracked him to the ground rubbing her body onto his wet one

"K-KONAN get i-it out" thinking she went to far she jumped up and was quickly ran out of the bathroom with water eyes

pein pov 

_shit konan why now when you're drunk, I didn't mean to yell, but if she didn't get out know I would've loss control pein was very hard from what konan just did to him _

the heat and the stiffness was hard to ignore he had to relieve himself

_'hn a god who has to puresher himself with his hand this is all your fault konan'_

pein slowly made his way down to his huge dick think of ways he wish he could would pushin konan

_'konan you been a bad girl your god must pushin you get on your hands and knees', _

'_Im sorry lord pein-kun I didn't mean to I just want to touch my god' _

_'oh so you want to touch your god then go ahead but first _

pein grabbed the dream konan's hair and trusted his dick into her mouth bobbing her head up and down, he loved the moans that came from her he imagined fingering her tight pussy mercury her screaming his name he came with a loud/whisper of her name.

but unknown to him his little angel didn't do what her god told her to she heard him cum to her name she was overjoyed and now knew he just need a little push of the eage.

after pein cleaned his um little mess , he went to see about the drunken angel, she was nowhere in sight he went to check the open walk in closet, everything went dark something was covering his eyes he started to falling, the thing that was covering his eyes now two was tight around his hands which were above his head, it happened so fasted he didn't have time to react,

"pein-kuuun"

konan purred out

"you've been a very bad boy I think you need a pushin "

seductive konan had pein very hard again just my speaking.

konan claimed pein's tall form sitting right on his hard dick that was threatening to rip through his basketball shorts.

konan was in nothing but her paints,

"Pein say sorry for yelling and I might not _pushin you to bad"_

"konan you're drunk you don't know what you're doing let me go"

"huh that doesn't sound like sorry to me oh well you should've said sorry"

konan start out slow grinding on pein she started to pant and moan

"ahhh pein-_pant- you're so-ah- thick"_

_konan lowered her body on pein even more letting her breast rup up agisted pein, who eyes were rolling into the back of his head she felt so good he want to grab the clouds rubbing against his bare chest _

"_hmm m-more" going faster and faster konan kept going pein was going wild under her he trusted his hips upwards wanting to feel more of konan's warth and the feeling that was tightening in his stomach, _

"_pein I want -mmm- you so bad"_

_soon konan was sitting straight up jumping up and down on pein still covered dick,soon pein ripped the fabric which held his hands and snacked the one covering his eyes, but what he seen made him go overboard off of the edge and into the white sea, there his angel konan, flustered with her head back eyes rolling, rubbing her her breast as she jumped up and down on his dick, a few seconds later she came pein gave her no time to recover as he attacked her mouth the kiss's where short and sloppy but felt so good pein ripped her pants off and did the same with his shorts soon he was thrusting like a mad man inside of konan_

"_ahh pe-ahhh -in m-morrrre- fas-pein"_

"_uhhh dam-n you konan making you-r god th-this weak ah your so tight"_

_konan could take it any more and came hard around pein's dick soon after he shot his seeds into her pein carried her to the bed with wobbly knees they both were knocked out when there head hit the pillow _


End file.
